No One Hurts My Family
by Rosmali
Summary: This is Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn up until right before the Volturi enter the clearing. Bella wasn't what everyone thought. How will Edward cope with what's happening? Will she ever return?
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters….**

**This is Meyer's Breaking Dawn story up to the point of the Volturi walking into the clearing….everything else is the same, so if you haven't read Breaking Dawn you will be confused.**

**Preface:**

Bella looked to her right and saw her family standing there scared. She held her baby girl Renesme in her arms, clutching her to her chest and glanced sideways at the love of her existence Edward. He was focused on the fight they all knew was coming. Somewhere in the back of her mind Bella knew what she had to do, no matter how hard it was. She knew that after today she wouldn't be with her family for a long time. She knew that she would miss seeing her daughter grow up and she knew that she wouldn't get to look at Edward's crooked smile for many many days. She was forever greatful for Kate and Tania for coming to help. She was greatful for Jasper being there to help guide Edward back to his family after what was about to take place. She was thankful for Emmett being her big brother bear and for Rosalie for helping her with Renesme. Alice, her most trustworthy friend, her sister. And for Carisle and Esme, her parents, who without, none of this would have been possible. She looked to the wolves, her second family, and silently acknowledged Jacob, knowing that he would never let anything happen to her daughter. That was what was giving her strength to do this. That was what was allowing her to have the strength to fight for the lives of everyone she was close too. That was what was giving her the strength to leave her family behind.

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Jasper and Alice never left to go looking for anyone. They were there the whole time, training with the family.**

Bella quickly put Nessie on Jacob's back and whispered in his ear. "Don't let anything happen to her Jake." She gave him a fear- inspiring look and turned back to her spot.

"I love you Edward. Promise me you'll stay safe, that you won't let Nessie grow up without at least one of us by her side?"

"Love, why are you talking like this? Nothing is going to happen to either of us. We'll both be right here to raise her." Edward had that distressed look in his eyes, the one that Bella had become so accustomed to these last few unbearable weeks.

She couldn't answer him, so she simply laid her hand against his perfect cheek and stared into his eyes. She looked around, seeing all of her family there, silently communicating their love for one another: Carisle with Esme leaned into his side, Emmett and Rosalie making out (it wasn't like I hadn't witnessed it before, but this was different, more desperate than lustful), Jasper and Alice (she looked so small against his frame- holding hands, waiting for what was coming.)

"It's time…" Edward said, feeling the tenor of their minds with his gift. Everyone quickly turned to their places, waiting for what they knew was going to be the hardest war ever fought. The wolves hastily ran to hide behind the trees, taking Nessie with them. No need to tell the Volturi of them, until absolutely necessary.

Aro and the rest of the Volturi walked out with their heads high.( The snobs.) They had no idea what was in store for them. Bella figured as long as she was going to die, she didn't plan to go down without one hell of a fight.

**(**_**Bella's thoughts willl be italicized in parenthesis**_**, so in case you were thinking of skipping over this part because you have already read it, please DON'T. I'm changing up the order that it flows in to make it fit the story and cutting out a some lines .)**

**Breaking Dawn**: They came with a pageantry, with a kind of beauty. They came in a rigid, formal formation. They moved together, but it was not a march; they flowed in perfect synchronicity from the trees- a dark, unbroken shape that seemed to hover a few inches above the white snow, so smooth was the advance.

The outer perimeter was gray, the color darkened with each line of bodies until the heart of the formation was deepest black. Every face was cowled, shadowed. The faint brushing sound of their feet was so regular it was like music, a complicated beat that never faltered.

At some sign I did not see- or perhaps there was no sign, only a millennia of practice-the configuration folded outward. The motion was too stiff, too square to resemble the opening of a flower, though the color suggested that; it was the opening of a fan, graceful but very angular. The gray-cloaked figures spread to the flanks while the darker forms surged precisely forward in the center, each movement closely controlled.

Their progress was slow but deliberate, with no hurry, no tension, no anxiety. It was the pave of the invincible. (_And quite frankly it was pissing me off. They had no idea what I planned to do with them. They had no clue just how uninvincable they were going to be by the end of this.)_

I couldn't help counting. There were thirty-two of them. Even if you didn't count the two drifting, waifish black- cloaked figures in the very back, who I took to be the wives- their protected position suggesting that they would now be involved in the attack (_like I actually cared. That was not going to be enough to save them) _–we were still outnumbered. There were just nineteen of us _(who they thought)_ that were going to fight, then seven more to watch as we were destroyed_.( those cowardly ingrates.)_ Even counting the ten wolves, they had us.

And then, as if their numbers weren't enough, while the Volturi slowly and majestically advanced, more vampires began entering the clearing behind them.

The faces in this seemingly endless influx of vampires were the antithesis to the Volturi's expressionless discipline- they wore a kaleidoscope of emotions. At first there was the shock and even some anxiety as they saw the unexpected force awaiting them. But that concern passed quickly; they were secure in their overwhelming numbers, secure in their position behind the unstoppable Volturi force. Their features returned to the expression they'd worn before we'd surprised them.

It was easy enough to understand their mindset- the faces were that explicit._ (I didn't need to be jasper to understand that they thought we were fighting a losing battle. But I knew they didn't know the passion of love between a mother and child or the sacrifices I am willing to make._)This was an angry mob, whipped to a frenzy and slavering for justice. I did not fully realize the vampire world's feeling toward the immortal children before I read these faces. _(I felt a pang of sympathy for Tania, Kate and Irina. Their mother never stood a chance. I even understood why Irina ran off the way she did, but that didn't mean that I would forgive her. You just don't betray family!)_

It was clear that this motley, disorganized horde- more than forty vampires altogether- was the Volturi's own kind of witness. They would spread the word that the criminals had been eradicated, that the Volturi had acted with nothing but impartiality. Most looked like they hoped for more than just an opportunity to witness- they wanted to help tear and burn._ (I memorized those faces and just added them to the list of people who needed to die today; It was either them or us and I wasn't gonna let anyone touch my baby.)_

I could feel it as understanding sunk in around me. Despair flowed through the air, pushing me down with more pressure than before._ (I shot more determination, courage, and love at Jasper. I did not need or want him losing his mind right now.)_

It seemed like the procession was never going to stop, but then unexpectedly, two seconds later, it did. The low music of perfectly synchronized movements turned to silence. The flawless discipline remained unbroken; the Volturi froze into stillness as one. They stood about a hundred yards away from us.

Beside me, I heard the beating of large hearts, closer and before, and sensed her daughter, close to her. I risked glances to the left and right from the corners of my eyes to see what had stopped the Volturi. The wolves decided to make an appearance.

There were 16 spaced evenly around us, seventeen counting Jake. It was clear from their heights and oversized paws that the newcomers were very young. I suppose I should have foreseen this. With so many vampires encamped in the neighborhood, a werewolf explosion was inevitable.

_(More children to protect.) _I wondered why Sam allowed this, and then I realized he had no other choice, If any of the wolves stood with us, the Volturi would be sure to search out the rest. They had gambled their entire species on this stand.

(_It was making me sick. I mean really. I knew Jasper was feeling it all and I wanted to help, but I couldn't…not yet. It would have given too much away, so I just sent him a wave of love and determination because no matter what happened, my family was making it though this alive- Even if I had to come back from the dead to fight the vampires standing before me, in order to make it happen.)_

Bella squeezed Edwards hand one last time and dropped it. Then turned to the wolves and gave them one last smile. Then to her daughter, with tears in her eyes. She pushed the shield that she had come to know well over the last few weeks out, encircling everyone that stood with them, with no effort at all.

**Readers once again I hope you liked it. I think this is all I'll be taking out of Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn. All characters belong to her (yeah I know you get tired of reading that, but I'm putting it there to be safe.) **** I'll update again ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was mesmerized. Even I was starting to have my doubts. There was no way that I could beat them alone. Maybe it was time to revise my plan. No! I needed to see this through. I needed to protect my family. I needed to protect y baby.

Having never known the passion of a mother for her child, I just "felt" that no one would be able to withstand my attack. No one knew the lengths that I was willing to go to keep my child away from the monsters standing before us. And any others for that matter.

"Carisle," Aro exclaimed, with a smile on his face, "how are you my friend?" I yearned to wipe that ridiculous smirk right off his face. All in due time I told myself. All in due time.

My family was having a hard time restraining themselves, but did not want a fight, if they could prevent it. I needed to gain control of this situation, especially since I was the only one planning to fight today, so I threw out a small sense of calm, just enough to get everyone to stop the growling that was threatening to rip out of their throats at any given moment. They all threw grateful glances Jasper's way, believing it was him.

"Aro, why have you gathered so any here? I do not understand _friend_. We have not committed any crimes." Carisle explained.

"Do you take us for fools? Is that not an immortal child standing before you?" Caius angered.

"No, this child is not immortal. She was fathered by Edward, but carried and birthed by Bella before she was changed. Edward can show you if he needs too." He better be thankful he winced as he said it.

"Very well…Edward, your thought please?" Aro was appeased.

Are you freaking kidding me? Did that man I call my father just serve my husband up to jerk number 1? I don't think so! My inner beast was taking over more and more of my body, pretty soon I was going to loose it. Everyone pretty much had the same look I did…WTF? The only difference was, I stepped forward with him. No way was I letting them get too close.

Edward looked to my side and I smiled. We were in this together…for the most part.

**Yes I know this one was extrememly short...Forgive me 3...the next one will be much longer, but you'll have to wait. I'm trying to keep the postings constant so be patient with me. I'm gonna use the -this is my first fanficton- excuse. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long guys! Oh yeah: I don't own any characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

She was taking over completely. I could feel it from the moment they stepped onto the field. When they started talking about Renesme, I knew that I only had a few minutes left, yet somehow, somewhere in my subconscious, I knew that without her, I would not win.

**Jasper's POV:**

I could feel a shift in Bella though for some reason I did not understand it. All I felt was pure determination. I put that off as her wanting to protect her child. Something was coming- the power- that it has. I only hope it's to help us and not the Volturi.

**(Back to Bella)**

I stepped forward with Nessie (yes I call her that from time to time, not that I would ever admit it to anyone) with Edward at my side.

"Hello young one. This life suits you." Aro said, talking to me.

"Yes Aro it does." I said. Nessie put her head into the crook of my shoulder.

"May I meet your daughter?"

"Ask her." I simply retorted. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Of course. Hi Renesme, how are you?"

"I'm fine" she responded. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

She leaned forward and he did as well. She placed her hand on his forehead, much as she had done with the people gathered on our side.

"Amazing," he paused, "Nessie I have no desire to harm you or your family." Sure you don't you jerk.

"Come brothers let us consult."

Edward and I retreated to the side with our family and I strengthened my shield. Everyone was murmuring their goodbyes- kissing, hugging- I was concentrating, feeling around for any holes in my shield. There were none.

"Baby when this starts I want you to be completely still. Do you hear me?"

"Yes momma." She had tears in her eyes.

"Jake- I want you protect her- yes I already know you're going to but I still felt the need to tell you that if I die out there and I see that she's hurt. I will rise from the dead to kill your ass. If it seems like we're losing, I want you to run to an airport. Her backpack has everything you need to start over. You're my best man Jake. I wouldn't trust her with anyone but you." I smiled and he barked a laugh, but nodded.

"Edward I love you with everything I am, please stay safe." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you Bella. You are my mind, body, and soul." I smiled as he did.

(_Bella_ vs. **New Bella**)

**Let me out!**

_No!_

**LET ME OUT! I CAN HELP YOU!**

_I know that but not yet!_

All of a sudden I felt something stab at my shield. Not painful but definitely not pleasant and knew that it was directed at my family- meant to drop us where we stood.

My demon was at the gate knocking.

I solidified the physical shield that no one knew I had and turned to face my enemy.

**Review cause it makes me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

When I felt them attack Edward, I was gone. My demon was out and about to reek havoc on all that stood before us.

The three stooges turned to face us.

"There is no need for all to die here today. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella- join us."

They each said a simple "No."

I on the other hand said, "Hell no you sick fuck."

Aro's eyes bugged out of his head. "And why not?"

Edward said," Because I don't like what you stand for." Alice and Jasper nodded.

I, being the loveliness that I am, said, "Because after today, there won't be much left to join."

He repeated himself, "And why not?"

Apparently he was appalled. I was completely serious. My voice darkened, "because Aro, I'm going to kill you."

The three laughed.

I could hear the thoughts of my family around me:

_Emmett:_ That's the spirit Bella!

_Rosalie:_ I'd be the same way for my child.

_Esme: _oh dear!

_Carlise:_ ugh ohh!

_Edward:_ I sure hope so.

_Jasper:_ I feel like I know her from somewhere. There's something pulling me toward her.

Everyone else pretty much agreed with Carlise. I stepped forward and let my eyes completely go black. The weather was changing- the clouds turned dark gray, and lightening was seen, the thunder was heard. I held my hand forward and lightening shot down in front of them, shocking everyone.

"You see Aro. None of you will be safe after today. I am going to kill you all, even if it takes me eternity to do it. Though I'm pretty sure it won't take me that long. I will not have you coming after my family again." I could smell the fear in them and my demon relished in it.

I tightening my hand and lightening shot down again. I made sure the physical shield was still in place and turned my back, to my family and used the lightening to make a circle around them. The bolts could still be seen.

"If any of you even try to get to them, the lightening will burn you." To demonstrate I threw a rock over towards them and the lightening stuck it down and burned it, reducing it to ash. Their fear increased.

"Your battle is with me." I said with authority.

**Jasper POV**

I know that voice. I recognize those eyes. She's here. She came back again. I felt my own demon- The Major- come out. My name was given to me for a reason- The God of War, though not many new about my other half. I refused to tell anyone because I kept losing her, over and over. Yet here she is. Here is: My Goddess of War.

**How many people saw that coming? Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
